The present invention relates to a brush-type shower head.
A variety of showers have conventionally been proposed. However, since a conventional shower head is so constructed that water is simply sprayed or sprinkled from a head surface, the water does not reach a user's scalp even if his or her hair is washed with shampoo. As a result, there is the possibility that surface activators, which are primary components of a shampoo may be left on the scalp. Accordingly, it is difficult to thoroughly wash hair in a short period of time with these devices.
The surface activators left on the scalp are condensed by a drier or the like, which is undesirable for the growth of the hair and for the scalp itself. Accordingly, there is a strong demand to provide a shower head which causes the hair and scalp to be washed while thoroughly removing shampoo components.